Kagome's Wish
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: When Kagome get's so mad at InuYasha that she wished he'd disappear, he became a modern day human with fake memories, a fake mom, and a fake friend. With no memories about Kagome and the others, he'll have to decide if he wants to become a half-demon again... or return to his fake life. COMPLETED!
1. A Girl Named Kagome

"Don't go near the well." InuYasha had heard it every day. For some reason, his mom was paranoid he'd go to some shrine he'd never been to and fall into the Bone Eater's Well.

"Whatever," he said. He ignored his mother and ran down the street. He thought about the legend of the well. He never really listened to it. Something about some Kagome girl, a dog demon, and a jewel or something. Kasumi, his only friend, told him that she found it on the web. Speaking of Kasumi…

"InuYasha!" she called running to him. He slowed down for her. "I found something cool about that legend! They say if you jump down the Bone Eater's Well, you'll end up five hundred years in the past! Cool, huh?"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, cool." Kasumi obviously like him more than he liked her.

"Let's check it out!" Kasumi made a sharp turn and approached a shrine through a cut in the woods.

"Hey! Wait!" InuYasha scratched his head and hurried after her. Something told him to stop suddenly. He turned and see a giant tree with some kind of scar on it. The name "Kikyo," a name he didn't know, popped into his mind. He ignored the strange feeling and followed Kasumi before she was out of sight.

"Here we are!" Kasumi said happily. She motioned to a well. InuYasha stared down.

_Don't go near the well._

Something told him to listen to his mother. He turned to walk away without another word when Kasumi yelled at him.

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "You hate school, don't you? Let's just skip a little bit of it, okay? Let's jump down and see what happens!" She swung her leg over the ledge and jumped.

"Hey!" InuYasha rushed over to the edge and heard a thump.

"Um…" Kasumi's voice echoed from the dirt floor. "Nothing happened." She climbed up the roots growing on the wall with a disappointed expression. "Ah, well."

"Legends are stupid, anyway," InuYasha huffed. Kasumi started walking ahead of him. Suddenly, it was as if time stopped. He started hearing things in his head.

_My name isn't Kikyo! It's Kagome! Ka. Go. Me! _

_ Die, InuYasha! _

_ Sit, boy!_

_ What if you were to become human? _

He continued to stare. What was this? He heard two girls. Did he know them? One sounded like Kasumi but they both sounded all too familiar.

_Come back soon, okay?_

That one girl (the non-Kasumi one) spoke. InuYasha couldn't explain, but he felt a connection towards the well. Kasumi noticed he stopped and turned to him.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly. InuYasha ignored her and hesitantly put his hand on the edge of the well. More voices. Different voices.

_Mother, what's a half-demon?_

_ Oh, InuYasha…_

The second one… wasn't that his mom? Kasumi had experienced something as well. When he touched the well, his clothes were different. Gold eyes. Silver hair… Dog ears?! What in the-

Kasumi rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her friend once more had black hair, brown eyes… and, of course, human ears. But then…

"Something's weird about this," InuYasha mumbled. There was one thing he could do. He jumped down the well. Kasumi was about to call out to him, but he didn't hear. At first, the fall was normal. But then he saw Kasumi in strange clothes, from some other time period.

She was saying something, but he didn't hear. He was focused on her wounds and that arrow she was pointing at him. Before he knew it, the arrow was in his chest. There wasn't any pain. The image was gone and…

BONK!

He hit the ground head first. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"That… That was stupid," he told himself. He climbed up the vines. "Hey, Kasumi? Still there?" No answer. She must've left. He reached the top, climbed out and realized that there was some kind of village in the distance. What was that abo-

He never finished his thought. A pain pierced his side and he whipped around. Was that what he thought it was? A giant snake?! It tried to launch itself at InuYasha again when an arrow whipped by and struck it. The spider instantly disintegrated. InuYasha leaned against the well for support and looked behind him to see who it was. At first he thought it was the girl from that vision.

But he could tell it was another girl.

"InuYasha?" she whispered lowering her bow. "Is that really you?"

"Um…" At first he looked around to make sure she wasn't calling for someone else.

"They said you'd forget about me," she said gently. "Don't you know me?" InuYasha shook his head.

"It's me," she said. "Kagome."


	2. Nightmares of Mother

Hey! Just a few things before I start the story. I only posted up chapter 1 yesterday, and I got 2 reviews! (Is that good…? Um…) I've been putting this off for a while and was planning to do one about InuYasha becoming a full demon. I think this is because I was scared to do his personality… Anyway, I have a few more ideas for more InuYasha fanfics. Oh, and I said demon "snake" and demon "spider." I'm sorry if I confused you! It was a spider! I was at the same time writing another fanfic ahead of time and a snake attacked him in the story. It was late at night! I'm sorry!

And thanks again to those 2 people! It really helps.

InuYasha eyed the girl bandaging his side nervously. Was she really who she said she was? His _wife?_ She's taken him into her hut and was nice to him and all, but this was ridiculous. The only girls he really knew were Kasumi and his mom, if you could count her.

"All done," Kagome said putting the roll of bandages to the side. "That feel better?"

"No." InuYasha got up. (His side still hurt, but he wasn't one to show it.) He walked outside and looked up at a giant tree. The same one with the scar. "What's with that scar?" He could Kagome go up next to him nervously.

"Does the name 'Kikyo' ring a bell?" she asked.

"That name came to mind when I first looked at the tree," InuYasha said.

"Kikyo…" Kagome didn't feel comfortable talking about it and her voice faltered. "I'll tell you later."

"Kagome!" a childish voice called. "Who's that?" A young red-headed boy hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Unless InuYasha was going crazy (which he didn't find impossible at this point) that kid had pointed ears and fox feet.

"Shippo," Kagome said to him. "InuYasha's come back." Shippo looked around, totally ignoring the boy in front of him.

"Eh? Where?" Shippo was confused. "I don't see…"

BONK!

"OW!" InuYasha hit Shippo on the head. At first looking angry, his eyes widened. Did he do that for a reason? Anyway, it was fun. BONKBONKBONKBONK.

"What are you doing that for?!" Kagome asked angrily. Her kind face became scary. InuYasha became frightened. Why? Kasumi's gotten mad like this a lot. He should be used to it.

"SIT, BOY!"

"GAH!" InuYasha was face first in the dirt. He got up and looked at Kagome.

"Sound familiar?" she asked again, now at an in-between point between mad and kind. She reached down and grabbed something hanging from his neck. A necklace? A rosary? "Whenever I say 'sit,' you… do that."

"It is you!" Shippo bounced onto his shoulder happy as could be. But from what InuYasha could tell, he treated this kid like a punching bag.

"Get off!" InuYasha ordered. He pushed Shippo onto the ground.

"SIT!" But apparently, Kagome mistimed her command and InuYasha landed right on top of Shippo. (Sorry Shippo fans.) InuYasha got up slowly and walked back into the hut. She put on his shirt and jacket. A girl walked in while he was still buttoning it. She looked like she was going to drop that giant boomerang she was holding.

"Is that you?" she asked slowly.

"Apparently," he said to the girl. "Quite a few people seem to know me."

"So that wish was reversed?" she said. "You must know me now, right?" InuYasha thought to the back of his mind. A girl in his class… The quiet one…

"Yomi?" he asked. The girl's face fell. "Um, there's a different version of Kasumi here, so are you an alternate Yomi or something?" The girl shook her head. Now this was a guessing game.

"Do I have to guess?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I don't know you!"

"It's Sango!" she said. "You remember me, right?" InuYasha shook his head again.

"You still look like Yomi," he said.

"Maybe Yomi is a descendant," Kagome said walking in. "Most people in InuYasha's time are real."

"'Most?'" InuYasha repeated. "What do you mean 'most?'" Kagome ignored him.

"When's Miroku coming back?" she asked. Sango shrugged, still looking at InuYasha.

"He's out with Setsuko and Setsumi," she said. "Seito's still with Kohaku." Kagome nodded pleasantly, trying to make this seem more casual than it really was.

"Well, it's getting late," Kagome said looking at the now dark sky. InuYasha had really been there that long? Impossible…

In bed, he had a strange dream that night.

_Ugh… now where am I? Oh, there's some kid. Huh? Are those dog ears? Well, this place does have weird people. There's a wooden house with Mom near it. No, that's not Mom. Her hair isn't brown and her face isn't nearly as childish. Um, what are those people doing with that straw? They don't have to push her in like that. _

_ That kid's panicking now. Wonder why. They dropped the straw in the doorway and are lighting a torch. What's the point of… Hey! Wait! Don't set the house on fire! She's still in there!_

_ That's kid's crying for his mother. Is that her? Couldn't be. She looks human. _

_ "The woman's touched by the devil," someone shouts. "She has to be to bear such a child." Stop it! Why aren't you burning the brat then? Can't you hear me?!_

"Something wrong?" Kagome was looking over him. "It's morning. Having a bad dream?"

"No, I…" his voice faltered. He tried to forget the dream as he got up, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget that woman's face and the scared little boy.

_"Mother."_


	3. The Descendants

That morning wasn't off to a great start. The first thing InuYasha saw walking out the hut was Sango's boomerang on some monk's head.

"Stop being so lecherous!" Sango yelled taking back the boomerang.

The monk, finding no point in answering, looked over at a confused InuYasha. Did I seriously hang out with these guys? He asked himself. Kagome said that she, Sango, Shippo, and… that guy were his friends, but really?

"InuYasha!" the monk rushed over. "You're back!"

"Not for long, Miroku," InuYasha said in an annoyed tone. I'm going ho-" He stopped himself. Miroku? He'd never heard that name before. How could he know it?

"The wish's been reversed!" Shippo said.

"No, you brat!" InuYasha said crossing his arms. (Something he didn't usually do but still felt natural.) "I've never heard the name 'Miroku.' If anything, he looks like Masao."

"Another classmate?" Kagome said.

"Yup." InuYasha said. "Look, I don't belong here. I just want to go back to my own time." Everyone's face darkened. "Am I really that important here? You guys look like you… can handle this… yourselves." Everyone opened their mouths to protest, but Kagome stopped them.

"Fine," she said nicely. But her face quickly showed her personality was taking a turn for the worse. "So I'm not important to you. FINE. Just go away…" She pushed him against his will to the well. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

PUNT

"Hey!" Kagome kicked him down the well. At first he was mad, but…

Sigh… now where am I? Huh? I can't move! Wha-? Kagome? She's wearing our school uniform! Don't look at me like that. Um… Personal space, Kagome. Hey! Don't feel my ears. Wait, dog ears. I have dog ears! How do I know that? And my hair changed color, and…

The world's spinning. Mother? No, not my mom. That kid's. Oh, there he is. He's going to her.

"Mother, what's a half-demon?"

"Oh, InuYasha." She's hugging him. Just like my mom used to do. "What did they do this time?"

"They took my ball." His mom's hugging him closer. Now that I think about it, he has silver hair and… Did I turn into him? Well, I seem to be normal now. Huh? The woman's looking at me! Who are you?

"Did you forget me?" she asks. What?

"I never knew you!" I manage to say. The kid's staring at me too.

"Oh, my son," the woman says. "How could you? Your own mother…" No! Mother! Mother?

"Mother!" InuYasha bolted up from his bed.

"What's wrong?!" His mom- his real mom- stared worriedly at him. But she seemed like a stranger now. Her brown hair was pulled back and her apron was dirty. Obviously cooking.

"Um, sorry, Mother," InuYasha said avoiding eye contact.

"Mother?" She was smiling now, realizing he was alright. "It's 'Mom,' isn't it?" InuYasha shook his head. Too weird. This was too weird.

"That woman… she was burned," he continued, head spinning. "Gotta help…"

"Hey, hey," his mom said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. What happened?"

"Kagome…" he moaned. He didn't know why he was so dizzy. The name Kikyo popped back into his head. Kikyo. Bow. Arrow. Dead. Fifty years! And then Kagome! He remembered! Well, just the part of being sealed to the tree, but still!

Yomi. Masao! They could help! Why did he feel they could? Who knows? He just needed them. Masao and Yomi lived a few minutes away. He knew where they lived? Freaky. He'd never talked to them before.

"Sorry, Mother!" InuYasha ran out the door and to an apartment. He knocked forcefully on the door. Masao, the spitting image of Miroku opened the door with a burger in hand.

"You?" he said tiredly. "What are you doin' here?" InuYasha couldn't help noticing all the stains on his T-shirt and jeans.

"Little help?" InuYasha said. "I need to get Yomi too…"

"That shy kid?" Masao said shoving the rest of his burger into his mouth. "Why? I mean, I'm only good at computers, but she's just so…"

"Useless?"

"Yup." Masao walked out the door and shut it. "But still, I'll help you. Whatever you're doing may be interesting." Inuyasha nodded and led him to Yomi's house. Yomi opened the door and quickly shut it when the knocked.

"Yomi, I know you're shy," Masao started. "But InuYasa needs you to…" He stopped and looked at InuYasha.

"Yomi, please!" InuYasha said. Please. He really wasn't being himself lately. Yomi cracked the door and peeked out. She was listening.

"Just come with us!" Masao offered his hand. "Just for a little bit." Yomi opened the door more and shuffled out.

"Well, that was fast!" Masao said.

"Yomi, let's go!" InuYasha and Masao each grabbed one of her hands.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Yomi said as the ran her down the streets.

"We're going to save the future!" InuYasha called. Dodging cars and people, he said only to himself, And Kagome. She won't end up like Mother.

"The well?" Masao said when they reached their destination. "Why-" He never finished.

"See you at the bottom," InuYasha said. He pushed them both down and jumped down himself.


	4. InuYasha's Spirit

*Just one shout-out before the story! To Emris Nightray: I'm so glad that you love my story that much! It really means a lot. And you're the very first person to review my story, so it's special that it's a good comment. I hope you like the ending. *

*Oh, and there's a new character in another fanfiction! I already know the main character's name, but any ideas for another name for another character? Thank you!*

"Man, you jerk!" Masao exclaimed angrily. "You didn't have to push us! You okay, Yomi?" She nodded timidly and stood up.

"Its right up these vines," InuYasha said already climbing up. Masao and Yomi exchanged looks but climbed up after him.

"Where are we?" Yomi gasped. "Everything's just… gone!" InuYasha nodded. The strangest feeling came over him when he looked away. Towards the village. A scent. He sniffed the air gently.

"You okay?" Masao asked raising an eyebrow. InuYasha tilted his head up to smell better. It was Kagome, wasn't it? A scent he'd forgotten. How could he? It smelled so nice…

"What in the-" Masao started to say. InuYasha dropped on all fours and sniffed the ground. Kagome was here! Oh, yeah. He pushed her. It didn't smell like she was here recently anyway.

But there was another scent with hers. A demon.

"Kagome's in trouble!" Yomi, assuming InuYasha had gone nuts, hid behind Masao.

"Okay, so, you smell like a dog?" Masao said. Somehow, InuYasha didn't care about that comment. After all, going on all fours sniffing the ground seemed to be normal for him.

"I guess," InuYasha said. "But anyway, we need to find Kagome. _Fast._"

"Okay then, Lassie," Masao joked. "Lead the way!" InuYasha shot him a glare that shut him up and got up.

"In the village," InuYasha explained. "Are your ancestors from five hundred years ago."

"You're kidding!" Masao said in mock excitement. "Because that, like, totally possible!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

WHAM!

Masao hit the ground, unconscious. Yomi let out a small scream but curiously observed the giant boomerang covering him.

"That oughta teach tha- oops," Sango said running up. Yomi blinked, cleaned her glasses on her shirt, and looked again.

"What's this?" Yomi asked inching closer to InuYasha.

"This," he explained. "Is your ancestor, Sango." Masao moaned on the ground. InuYasha sighed and carried Masao to the hut, Yomi staring at Sango.

"Oh, you're back," Kagome sighed. She noticed InuYasha placing Masao on the floor. Then she leaned a little and saw Yomi. "Who're these guys?"

"Descendants of Miroku and Sango," InuYasha said. Kagome shifted her weight nervously.

"They really shouldn't be here," she said.

"They can help."

"With what?!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't. Bringing the two to this time was just because he had a feeling. But then he remembered. The demon. Kagome!

"InuYasha," Sango said stepping over Masao as if he was a dead animal. "You should send these two ba…"

"Kagome!" InuYasha ordered. "Tell me to sit!" _Sit?_ He knew she thought he'd lost his mind.

"Uh," Kagome stuttered. "S-sit?" Nothing. No face-plant. No usual yelp. Just silence. A fake. InuYasha raised his hand to strike, but got that feeling again. Not now! Not more voices!

_Oh, the for the love of… Oh, Kagome. I look like some older version of that kid again. Kagome, why are you sad?_

_ "Stupid!" she yells. "You broke the present Hojo got me for my birthday!" I look down. There's something broken at her feet. Is that what he got her?_

_ "I was just fighting a demon!" I say against my will. "It was an accident!" Guess he bumped into her or something. _

_"I wish you'd just disappear!" For some reason, her words echo in my head. _

_Ka-huh? I'm back in modern day? My heads spinning… Kasumi? Stop smiling like that…_

InuYasha's eyes snap open to find Yomi staring over him.

"The demon ran away," she explained. Masao, now looking okay, popped into view.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "Grandma's awesome!"

"Hiraikotsu."

"Ow!" Masao pushed the Hiraikotsu off his head. "What did I do?!"

"Don't call me 'Grandma,'" Sango ordered.

"Anyway…" Masao continued. "Turns out Yomi and I are related somewhere along the family tree!" Yomi smiled at Masao and helped InuYasha sit up.

"Miroku!" InuYasha heard an annoying voice say. "Sango almost killed me so I ran! It didn't work! Please forgive me!" Everyone rushed outside to see Miroku and Hachi, a raccoon dog or something. Hachi ran away in a panic and Miroku sighed.

"Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha grabbed Miroku by his robes.

"She asked me to cover for her," he answered, not very threatened. "I don't know where she is."

"Oh, great," InuYasha sighed. "Sango, explain everything to Miroku. Masao, Yomi, let's go!"

"See ya, Gramps!" Masao called running after InuYasha. Yomi shrugged and ran after the two.

"Koga…" InuYasha murmured. "She's with him."

"Koga?" Yomi repeated."Who- AH!" She tripped in her flats and landed on the dirt. She moaned when she saw her now dirty white shirt and black skirt. Yomi brushed off her tights and stood up. "Sorry."

"Get on InuYasha's back," Masao suggested. ]

"What? No!" InuYasha tried to protest, but Yomi was already on his back. Knowing there was no point in protesting anymore, he took off with Masao close behind. It didn't take long to reach the base of a mountain. Kagome was talking with Koga.

"Huh?" Koga said noticing the trio. "Mutt? Haven't seen you in two or three years." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Kagome said. "What…?" InuYasha dropped Yomi. He had a sudden urge to beat up the wolf demon. He didn't want Koga putting a hand on Kagome.

"DIE!"

"NO, YOU DIE!"

"SIT!"

InuYasha crashed to the ground with a yelp. Yomi and Masao rushed over. The last thing InuYasha saw was Masao giving Kagome a look.

_Now what?! There's nothing here! It's all white. Who's that? Mother?_

_"My son," she says._

_"You've got the wrong guy. I've got my own mom. Are you the one sending me these visions?" She nods. "But why that dog eared guy? He's got nothing to do with me!"_

_"You've always been a bit stubborn," she sighs. "Don't you realize it? All these people aren't mistaking you for this boy. You __are__ this boy."_

_"What? No I-"_

_"Kagome's wish was out of anger. Mikos must be careful with their powers, but she wasn't. Her wish sent you to a new life." No! Not true! I'm not him. I'm just me! Mother?_

_"Don't be scared." Who're you? You're not Mother. I'm not scared! You sound kind of like me… Only you sound older. _

_"Just go to sleep. It'll be okay." No… I don't wanna… I have to save Kagome. Who are you?_

_"I'm your spirit." Spirit? "Come find me."_

After that, everything went black. When InuYasha came to, he was on Koga's back. He quickly kicked Koga in the head and jumped off.

"Ugh, now I smell like wolf," InuYasha complained.

"Don't think I wanted to do it!" Koga said. "Kagome told me to!"

"Look, this isn't right," InuYasha said looking at the group. (Kagome, Masao, Yomi) "You have the wrong guy!"

"Maybe they don't," Yomi said. "Anything's possible!"

_I'd listen to her._

Shut up, Spirit.


	5. Masao's Power

"La la la, I'm so boreeeeed…" Masao was singing annoyingly as InuYasha tried to think. Back at the hut, he tried to get Kagome to spit out the reason she went to Koga (who was now thankfully gone). But more importantly, was he really this dog boy everyone keeps saying he is? Is this "Mother" real or just something his imagination made up?

"Kagome," Masao called. "Is the rice ready yet?"

"No! Shut up!" Sango called back.

"Come on, Sango," Miroku said. "There's no reason to get annoyed with him…" InuYasha and Masao heard a Sango Slap (it has a name now) from inside the hut, proving that Miroku's hand was somewhere it shouldn't have been.

"I don' want rice!" Masao whined from the log he was sitting on. "I want burgers!"

"Burgers don't exist here!" Yomi said from where she was cooking.

_I like burgers!_

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha hit his head to try to make Spirit be quiet. Masao stared for a minute, but quickly went back to whining about burgers.

_Don't be mean! I'm helping you! Or at least trying! Come find me!_ And with that, Spirit was gone. It wasn't like InuYasha hated Spirit. Spirit was just so annoying sometimes.

"What are burgers?" Shippo asked hopping onto Masao's shoulder.

"Ngh," Masao moaned. "So… delicious…" InuYasha stayed silent and continued to think. The name Kikyo had been coming up a lot. He felt like he had a deep connection with her.

"If you don't want rice," Sango yelled. "Get some fruit or something."

"NO! Even worse!" Masao slapped his hand over his eyes and lay down. Yomi came outside. She looked up at the sun and shaded her eyes with her hand.

"I like it here," she said happily. "The weather's nice, there are lots of pretty birds, and the air's clean…"

"BUT THERE AREN'T ANY BURGERS!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A tan blur hit Masao's head and he was out cold. InuYasha rolled his eyes. His hunch must've been wrong. He thought the two looked useful, but now Masao looked useless. He sniffed the air to be sure Kagome was still in the hut. She was, but she wasn't saying anything. Was it because she was sad? Mad? Guilty for completely ruining his life?

"Does anyone else sense that?" Miroku asked looking to the sky.

"There!" Sango pointed to the horizon. Hundreds of demons were coming.

"Gah! What th-?!" Masao, now awake, began to panic.

"Sango!" InuYasha shouted over the demons' roars. "Take Yomi and Masao and run!"

"No!" Yomi protested. "I want to come too!"

"Fine," InuYasha said. There was no time to argue with her. "Just don't get in the way."

"Kirara!" Sango's tiny demon cat became a lot bigger. Masao jumped on her back and Sango right behind him. They took off to the sky.

"No!" Masao yelled. "Land! I hate heights!"

"You're scared?" Sango asked almost smiling.

"Yes! Now land!" Masao was clinging to Kirara for dear life. Sango sighed and Kirara landed. Sango jumped off and Masao lay on his back, still holding Kirara's fur.

InuYasha wasn't sure how long they could hold them off. Kagome had run out of arrows and Yomi was using a sword she borrowed from Sango (she preferred Hiraikotsu anyway) to protect the priestess. Miroku was doing his best with just a staff and sutras. InuYasha was somehow able to kill them with his bear hands. Just when it seemed hopeless, the demon stopped. A girl walked out from the cloud of monsters.

"Kasumi!" InuYasha said. It was true. She wore a frighteningly serious expression. She had modern day clothes too: shorts with black leggings and boots. She suddenly ran past them, demons disappearing.

"The demons were a distraction!" Miroku said noticing it was all an illusion. InuYasha ran after Kasumi, the others following close behind.

"It looks like we've gotten pretty far," Sango said walking alongside her demon cat. "We should be safe." Masao stared up at her blankly. "Masao? Something wrong?"

"Everything looks red," he said. "Like blood."

"Huh? Masao?" Sango was a little creeped out. Since when did he act like this? And she could've sworn she saw him crying.

"Yomi, I'm scared," he said.

"No, it's Sango!" she said, now worried. She couldn't help but see a scared child in his eyes now. She heard someone coming and whipped around. Kikyo? No, Kikyo was dead forever now! Her thoughts were interrupted by Masao. He started screaming like his life depended on it. It was so loud and full of fear, Sango had to cover her ears.

"Demon!" Masao yelled. "Witch! Go 'way!" But the girl came closer and Masao grabbed Sango's hand and held it tight.

"Stupid boy," the girl said. Kirara roared at her but she didn't even flinch. "He has such a useful power. Too bad he must go into an insane state to use it." She looked into Masao's eyes until his eyes closed and he went limp. Sango quickly caught him before he fell off Kirara.

It wasn't long after they started chasing Kasumi when they saw Masao crying and then go limp.

"Masao!" InuYasha shouted.

"It's okay!" Sango called back. "He's just asleep!"Kirara shrunk down to normal size and jumped onto her shoulder. Shippo (who was on Miroku) stared at Kasumi.

"I'm not Kikyo if that's what you think," she said to him. Then she looked at InuYasha. "I just wanted to see you one last time." And with that, she disappeared in a whirl of ice shards.

"Kasumi!" InuYasha knew she couldn't hear him anymore, but he called her name anyway.

"Huh?" Masao sat up drowsily. "What I miss?" He rubbed his eye.

_He's useful._

"You again," InuYasha groaned.

"Who?" Kagome said.

"I sort of have this 'spirit' guy in my head who never shuts the [insert curse word of choice here] up," he replied. "What do you want now?" ]

_Masao's power is what Sango just saw. This is why you brought him here. Although he can't activate his power by will and needs to be insane to use it, he can see what is really there. He can see what others cannot. _

"I don't know how useful that's going to be," InuYasha said. He then told the others what Spirit told him.

"Well, I don't remember any of that," Masao said blushing and looking at Sango.

"And how is he going to tell us anything if he's insane?" Miroku asked.

"Don't ask me," InuYasha said shrugging. "But I-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

_The reason I had to see you, _he heard Kasumi say. _Was to put this spell on you. Forgive me._

He was about to say something when he saw Yomi back away and hold onto Masao's arm. Were they scared of InuYasha? Kagome and the others took a step back too. Why?

Suddenly, all he could focus on was Kagome. She looked like Kasumi.

"InuYasha." Kagome said his name, but he didn't recognize it. He couldn't even think anymore. His black hair became lighter, like someone was washing the old color away with water.

_Kagome was in the way. _Kasumi again.

"He's a demon!" Shippo exclaimed.

_The reason I did this…_

"Uh," Masao groaned and dropped to his knees.

_…is because if you fall in love with Kagome…_

"Snap out of it!" Kagome yelled.

_…How could you fall in love with me?_


	6. The Child of Snow

*Announcement! Sadly, when I started this, I was on spring break. Now that school is back in session, I can't post chapters as often or as early as I want to. Tear. Oh, and I'd like to thank those who are following me: Emris Nightray (yeah, remember them?), Mew'seowm, and OreoFresa. Last thing: I used Emris's suggestion for a name. The main antagonist of the fanfic "Negative Image" (coming soon?) is going to be named Zero. Thank's so much!*

"He's transformed!" Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder. Yes, it was true. InuYasha was a full demon, fire rat robe and all. And to make matters worse, Masao was becoming insane again.

"Yomi!" he shouted. "Do something!"

"Me?" she said pointing to herself.

"You're her reincarnation!" he said leaning on Sango for support. "You should be able to calm him down!" Yomi blinked stupidly. What could she do? She's been in this world for two days, and she's been relying on Masao and InuYasha for a lot of things. Meanwhile, InuYasha lunged at Kagome and attempted to strike with his claws. Missed. Again. Miss. Again? Miss! Something was holding him back, but what?

"Masao!" Yomi grabbed his shoulders, but he didn't look insane. He looked scared, but more hurt. His eyes weren't as wild as they were before. But she didn't think about it for long. He faded away and she was in darkness.

"What? Hello?!" she shouted, but no one answered. She tried to take a step forward, but the instant she did, a wall of flames shot up in front of her. Flames! She was being burned! There wasn't any pain, but she screamed anyway. And just as suddenly as it appeared, the fire was gone. In front of her was a young boy. Demon InuYasha? No, impossible. This boy couldn't be older than six. Plus, his eyes were gold, not red. She couldn't help but feel that with his long silver hair and dog ears, he looked like a cute stuffed animal.

"Mother!" he said frowning. "How come the other kids won't play with me?"

"Um," Yomi stuttered. "'Mother?'"

"Have you forgotten me?" the boy asked. He came closer and Yomi bent down. She smiled. He was sad, but he also looked so cute! "You're the reincarnation of my mother!" Yomi blinked. A woman, who reminded her of snow white with her pale skin and dark hair, came in out of nowhere.

"You shouldn't expect her to remember her past life," the lady said. "Not many people do. After all, I hold her memories. Yomi took a step back. "Don't be afraid," the woman told her. "I am what you were, in your own time, seven hundred or so years ago."

"What?" Yomi said.

"I am a fragment of your soul that has stayed to look after my son," the lady continued. "It seems he's under a spell. Poor InuYasha."

"Wait," Yomi said holding out her hand to tell her to stop. "You mean InuYasha is…" The woman nodded.

"I am Izayoi," she said. She held out her hand. "If you'd like to remember, take my hand. Yomi reluctantly put her hand in Izayoi's, and…

"Come back soon, okay?" young InuYasha called. "Mother?"

Everything had been just as it was when she left. Kagome ordered everyone to run, but they refused. Yomi looked over at her… former son. She remembered holding him as a child. The fear on his face when she was being burned alive. But he wasn't a child any longer. It hurt to see a once innocent kid a full demon with no mind, no soul. She knew what she needed to do.

InuYasha turned his head and saw Yomi. A nice distraction before he killed Kagome. He leapt at Yomi, ready to strike, but she reached out and touched his chest with her hand. His hair instantly darkened, dog ears gone, back in his navy blue school uniform. He was about to collapse, but Yomi put his arm around her shoulder to help him up.

"Thanks," InuYasha said. Yomi smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw who was in front of her. It was Kasumi again. Her right hand now had a snowflake tattoo in red ink.

"Does that Kagome mean more to you than me?" she said sadly. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that he turned into a full demon and tried to kill Kagome at Kasumi's will.

"Kasumi, I…" His voice faltered. He didn't know what to say.

"Save it," Kasumi said flatly. Her hair became light blue and solid, like it was made of ice. "You don't love me, so you're just another thing in my way. But before I kill you, let me ask you this: Does the name 'Naraku' ring a bell?" It did. He was a demon who tricked Kikyo into killing InuYasha. But how did he know that? This wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"Yeah," he replied. "I know him."

"You know about his incarnations, right?" Kasumi continued. "Like Kagura and Kanna? You thought they all died when Naraku did, didn't you?" Everyone looked at each other. Another part of Naraku was still alive? InuYasha tore away from Yomi. What was Kasumi leading up to? "I am his final incarnation." What? Kasumi -innocent Kasumi- was evil?

"Oh, and my name isn't really Kasumi," she said. "It's Fuyoko. The Child of Snow." She flicked her tattooed hand and ice shards flew towards InuYasha.

"Hey, Kasumi, stop!" he ordered as everyone else found shelter behind a boulder. He dodged shards, but more kept coming. Then he saw an arrow fly by his head. It hit Kasumi in her side. Where the arrow hit disintegrated into snow, but quickly formed her side again. InuYasha turned to see Kagome with her bow in hand. He didn't know where she got the arrow (probably picked up one she already shot), but at least she stopped Kasumi's –or was it Fuyoko's?- rampage.

"You're so stupid," Kasumi said to Kagome. "My body is made of ice and snow. You can't kill me." Was it hopeless? You can't kill something that can't die. But InuYasha wasn't considering sending her to her grave anyway.

"Kasumi, stop!" InuYasha said. "You said I don't love you, but that's not true!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome's hurt face. "I do love you!" Kagome dropped her bow and ran away. InuYasha didn't look at her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Miroku called after her, but she kept going. Kasumi's hair turned dark again. As close to human as she could get. InuYasha saw the smile he hadn't seen in so long.

"Do you mean it?" she said with her hands clasped. "Do you really mean it?" She ran towards him, maybe for a hug (or a kiss?), but right before she reached him…

SLAM! InuYasha did a face-plant. And another. And another. It seemed like Kagome was on a "it" rampage, and it took twenty sits until she stopped.

InuYasha would've rather taken an ice shard to the face than to put Kagome in such a bad mood. He didn't seem Kasumi as evil, even if she was Naraku's incarnation. He brought her along to join the group. While Yomi and Masao welcomed Kasumi happily, the others totally ignored her and blamed InuYasha for putting Kagome over the edge.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said walking into the hut where she sat alone.

"Why do you love her?" she said. InuYasha gulped. There was another "sit" ahead, wasn't there?

"She's pretty, strong, and has been my friend for a while, so…" he said bracing himself.

"Ah," Kagome said simply. "I remember when you said you loved me." She stood up and looked at him. "I've just reached my twenty-third birthday. Kasumi, being a demon, will live forever. You'll live much longer than me, for sure. I'll die quickly. And maybe you'd be happier with her. You belong with another demon, I suppose." She walked quickly out of the hut. This was for the best, right? It's better this way.

_No, it's not!_

Who's that?

_I'm Spirit, as InuYasha calls me. But more importantly, don't let him fall for Fuyoko. _

Why? Kagome's die quickly. Kasumi'd live forever.

_But if he loves her, he won't become a half-demon again or get his memories back!_

What?

_He'll only go back to how he was if he loves you again!_


	7. Chinatsu's Left Hand

Yomi and Masao sat with each other awkwardly. They were worried about InuYasha. It had been a week since they found out Kasumi was a demon. They were beginning to doubt her. Could she really not be evil?

_That's kind of true and not._ Yomi and Masao sat up and looked around.

_Hey, _the voice said. _I'm Spirit. _

"Oh, you're him!" Masao said.

_Yeah. About Kasumi… I don't think InuYasha really loves her. He cares for her, sure. But __loving __her? Not a chance._

"What?" Yomi said. "But… they do make quite a cute couple…" Masao elbowed her.

_That doesn't matter. I know what InuYasha's past is like. Kagome is the reincarnation of a girl he loved, Kikyo. Even though Kagome bares stunning resemblance to her, Kasumi looks even more like her. Get it?_

"Not exactly…" Masao said.

_InuYasha loves Kikyo. And that's all he sees in Kasumi. Nothing more than a memory. And Kasumi's love for him given by Naraku is only fulfilling his plan…_

"Plan?" Yomi repeated.

_Naraku wanted to make sure of something when his end was near. He didn't want InuYasha to be happy with Kagome. And he didn't want him to still have love for Kikyo. I remember fifty years ago from when Kagome and InuYasha first met… He tricked InuYasha and Kikyo into killing each other. _

"That's so sad!" Yomi said. "How could he be so evil?" Spirit explained more about things like Onigumo and further detail in Kikyo's death.

_Do you understand? He made Kasumi and put her in a dormant state, so that if he died, she would awaken and think of herself as a normal human with a crush on a certain boy. Only when she went in the well after him did she realize what she was. It's similar to InuYasha's case, isn't it?_

"Hold it," Masao said. "You don't mean..."

_Yes. Naraku was planning to awaken Kasumi's true -evil- way of thinking once she and InuYasha were close. And then, he'd recreate that fateful day when InuYasha was sealed to the tree. This time, Kasumi won't just seal him to a tree- she'll kill him._

"No!" Kasumi said standing up. "I won't let that happen! What can I do?" There was no answer. Spirit was gone. Yomi grabbed Masao's arm. "We can't let Kasumi kill InuYasha!"

"But Naraku's dead," Masao said. "Wouldn't that mean he can't awaken Kasumi's true form?"

"No," Yomi said. "He must've made it so it was automatic. Then why would he have made it for after his death?"

"Yeah, true..."

"Oh, InuYasha…" Yomi started running towards the hut, Masao right behind her.

Kasumi was weaving a crown of flowers for Rin, who was staying with the group while Sesshomaru was away.

"What do you think?" she asked InuYasha holding it up. It had white, yellow, and red roses.

"How would I know it its good?" he said. He suddenly looked to his right and sniffed the air.

"Smell something, Fido?" Kasumi joked.

"You've been hanging out with Masao too much," he said. He ran off with Kasumi running after him. He suddenly stopped. He couldn't believe it.

"Mom?" Yup, his poor mom was laying there in the middle of a nap. InuYasha did a face-palm and kicked her.

"Ow, wha-?" She stood up, startled. "Oh, I've found you! Man, you wouldn't believe all the demons I've had to run from!"

"Well, we're glad you're alright," Kasumi said. "Right, InuYasha?" He grunted and his mom hit him in the head.

"Well," she said. "I came all this way, wandering around, unaware that you were _right here_, and this is how you treat me." Kasumi apologized on InuYasha's behalf and led his mother to the hut.

"Look," she said, a bit disappointed to only see Sango and Miroku. "We found InuYasha's mom!" She came in and looked around, carefully studying Sango.

"Well! Look here!" she said happily. She looked in InuYasha's direction. "Friend? Girlfriend? _Wife?_"

"None of the above!" he groaned.

"Anyway," she said to Sango (who was now blushing with an angry look) and Miroku. "You can call me Chinatsu."

"Nice to meet you," Miroku said. He nervously eyed her left hand. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously. Before InuYasha or Kasumi could see, Chinatsu hid her hand in her apron pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said frowning.

"Yeah, whatever," InuYasha said rolling his eyes. Then he noticed the way Chinatsu was looking at him. Her eyes were so sad. "Something wrong?" he said. Chinatsu blinked and turned her head away.

"No, nothing," she said. Kasumi curiously cocked her head and walked out.

"Oh, Riiiiiiin!" she called. "I made you this!" She ran away. InuYasha sighed.

"Mom," he said. "You're hiding stuff again."

"No, I…" Her voice faltered. "I'll tell you later." InuYasha knew she wouldn't tell him later. Whenever she said that, it was just a cover-up. He forcibly grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her pocket. There was a blue tattoo of a flame. Just like Kasumi's red snowflake.

"Mom?" he said doubtfully. Chinatsu opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"InuYasha!" Yomi and Masao burst through the door.

"Um…" Sango muttered to Miroku. InuYasha turned to them. They had been so quiet he forgot they were there. "Maybe we should go." Miroku nodded and led her out of the hut.

"InuYasha!" Masao said. "You've been lied to! We'll tell you everything!" But InuYasha was still looking at his mother's hand. So were Masao and Yomi. Kasumi, an incarnation of Naraku, had a similar mark. Why would Chinatsu have one?

Was she an incarnation too?


	8. Chinatsu's Secret

"What are you hiding?" InuYasha said. Chinatsu clasped her left hand in her right and held it to her chest.

"I was kind of hoping you'd never find out, but…" she said. She wiped her eye with her fist and showed her son her tattoo.

"You're an incarnation too?" Masao said. He turned to Yomi. "And what are you, a demon?!" He groaned. "Life is a lie!" Yomi coughed awkwardly and punched Masao in the arm.

"Yes, I'm the incarnation before Kasumi," Chinatsu explained. "Of course, this would mean that I'm not your real mother."

"Ha!" Masao said. "Called it!" Yomi slapped the back of his head and dragged him outside.

"…Anyway," Chinatsu said. "Kasumi is an ice demon and I'm a fire demon. Naraku made me so that I'd awaken with Kasumi when the time came for her to awaken. Naraku also made it so that we'd come when you and Kagome were very upset with each other, but you forgetting everything worked well enough. And here we are." InuYasha, for the first time in as long as he could remember, looked afraid of his mom.

"But," Chinatsu continued. "Naraku made me so that I'd love you like a real son." InuYasha sighed deeply.

"Okay," he said. "If you aren't my mom, then does that mean these visions I've had with that lady…?"

"Yes," she said. "That is your real mother." She looked away. "The dangerous thing about me loving you was that I didn't want you to come back here. I thought it would be okay if you'd stay with me forever. But I guess I was wrong." InuYasha was about to say something, but he thought it would be better if he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Well," Chinatsu said, now with a more optimistic tone to her voice. "Don'cha think it's kind of cool? Knowing a fire demon and all? It's been a while since I've used my powers. You mind?" InuYasha, now smiling for his mo… Chinatsu's sake, nodded.

She glanced around the hut. "Don't want to burn this place down," she said. She walked outside with InuYasha following. He couldn't help but notice Kagome sitting on a log. Her head was in her hands and she looked sad.

"Oh, hey," she said finally noticing him. His smile faded.

"Well! Let's try this out!" Chinatsu said shaking her hands out. "You may want to stand back. I'm not going to be responsible if your hair catches fire." InuYasha grabbed a little of his hair nervously and went to sit with Kagome.

"She's a demon, right?" she said.

"How'd you know?" InuYasha asked her.

"She had a strong demonic aura," she said. InuYasha looked back at Chinatsu. The air around her did seem different from Kagome.

"Ho-okay!" Chinatsu said. "Let's do this!" InuYasha was amazed as fire formed at her feet. She did a high back flip in the air and stuck out her left arm. She hit the ground with it and fire images formed everywhere: most were people, animals, etc. She stood up.

"Seems I'm a bit rusty," she said to a fire knight. The knight nodded and Chinatsu punched him. The images faded.

"Not bad," InuYasha said. "But I'm not impressed." Chinatsu smirked and held out a hand. A small fireball appeared in it. She flung it at InuYasha and Kagome sprang up. InuYasha quickly dodged it and the fireball hit a tree. Of course, the tree didn't burn. Chinatsu wouldn't put InuYasha in danger just in case it hit him, but that didn't stop him from getting mad at her.

"Darn you!" he shouted. (Why don't we all just ASSUME he said that? This fanfic is rated K+, people!) He lunged at her but she burst into flames, leaving behind a black spot where she stood.

"What? Where?" InuYasha looked around. Kagome pointed up, finally smiling. He looked in the direction she pointed. Chinatsu was flying down, head first. She landed on InuYasha's back and laughed.

"What are you smiling at?" he said looking at Kagome.

"Nothing," she said. Her eyes weren't empty anymore. They were sparkling. InuYasha thought she looked kind of pretty… He blinked a few times and shook his head.

Chinatsu grinned. So had Masao, who was spying. He wasn't sure if Kagome saw, but for a split second, InuYasha's ears became pointed, just as if he was turning into a half-demon. He was falling in love with Kagome all over again.

InuYasha opened an eye. Morning already? It felt like he'd just fallen asleep. He stretched his arms and got up. Well, he almost did when he noticed Kasumi laying next to him.

"Wha… What are you doing?!" he said to an already awake Kasumi.

"I got cold," she said sweetly.

"It's the middle of spring."

"And that means I can't get cold?" She blinked her eyes a few times and smiled. InuYasha blushed and quickly walked away.

"Morning," Kagome said. Her eyes had that evil look again. She must've seen them. She was leading a horse.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Going out," she answered mounting the horse. "There's a town that needs a little help. I'll be back tomorrow at the latest."

"I'll come too!" InuYasha said. "And what about Sango?" Kagome didn't say anything and rode away. InuYasha knew where she was headed just by the direction she was going in. Koga. Again.

"Kirara!" he called. The cat demon came up to him from the hut. (Sango and Miroku were still sleeping.) "I'll need a little help, okay?" Kirara mewed. "Can you go get Yomi and Masao?" Kirara nodded and ran off, coming back in her bigger form with Yomi and Masao on her back.

"Needed something?" Masao said.

"Yeah," InuYasha said. "Kagome's going to see Koga again and she lied to me about it. I want to see what she's up to."

"Why us?" Yomi asked holding onto Masao so she wouldn't fall.

InuYasha shrugged. "Just a hunch." Yomi smiled and InuYasha hopped onto Kirara.

"Wait," Masao said. "We're on Kirara. Oh. No… Don't fly, don't fly, DON'T FLY!" Kirara took to the sky. InuYasha got a glimpse of Sango and Kasumi running out of the hut. Kasumi waved as Sango shouted something.

_Yomi. Why did you bring her?_ Spirit.

"Hey, Spirit again," Masao said. He could hear Spirit too?

"What now?" Yomi asked.

_Don't you even know Yomi's power? She has a purifying touch._

"'Purifying touch?'" Yomi repeated.

_It is the most powerful thing I can think of. Yomi's power is above a miko's. Yomi, you yourself should know why._

She did know. It was because she was the resurrection of Izayoi, wasn't it? Memories and all…

_Any demons that she touches… they become pure. _Like when InuYasha became a full demon. _Yomi, here, now, will become a final stand for you._

"Wai… FINAL?!"Yomi repeated.

_Today, you will find me. And today, I will be free of this._

"Of what?!" InuYasha asked. Nothing. Spirit was gone again. But that didn't matter. They reached Koga's mountain.

Inside the mountain, a little spirit was trapped and alone. Finally, for the first time in his life, he had hope. He was going to be saved.

"You've found me…"


	9. Decision

"Koga!" Masao called. Koga was speaking with Kagome inside the cave on the mountain.

"Mutt!" he shouted back. The three landed and Kirara changed back, jumping onto Yomi's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"That's my line," InuYasha said.

"Koga just needs… help," she said. "He says there's a ghost in the cave."

"I did not!" Koga said. "_They_ did!" He pointed to two wolf demons.

"You can handle this yourself," Masao said. He took Kagome's hand. "Kagome doesn't need to be with the likes of you." Kagome pulled her hand away.

"I apologize if someone wants my help," she said. She walked into the cave, bow in hand. "So, where's this ghost?"

"I sense a strong demonic aura," InuYasha said. "It's not a ghost, it's a demon." Yomi looked at Masao nervously.

"No," Kagome said. "This aura isn't demonic. I can't tell what it is."

_Find me…_

"Who's that?!" Koga yelled.

_I'm right here…_

"Spirit!" Yomi called. "Where are you?" She felt cold air all of a sudden.

_Can't you see me? _InuYasha looked up. While everyone else looked around, he saw a boy a lot like him in front of him. Silver hair. Dog ears. This was that boy from his visions. It looked just like him, only his colors were really sparkly and pastel colored, like he was some kind of dream.

_You can see me now, can't you?_ Spirit asked hopefully. InuYasha nodded. Spirit smiled and waved a hand. The others faded as the cave quickly became black nothingness.

"Hey!" InuYasha said. "What are you doing?"

_So close. Just one more step._ InuYasha blinked. One more step? What? _Soon, we'll be able to become one again. _

"Whoa!" InuYasha said, holding up his hands. "'Become one?'"

_Of course. Have you forgotten what you look like too? You're case is worse than I thought._

InuYasha stared.

_Allow me to explain. I'm, of course, a spirit. I was once alive too. We spirits die brutal deaths and came back as this. The most normal scenario for us is when someone, normally a child, forgets a dream. Like if a little girl wants to be a doctor and forgets about it, I'd come back as a doctor version of her and stay with her. Sometimes kids will just throw the dream away, but we usually get through to them and they realize that dream. _

_But your case is very rare. You've forgotten who you are. That's what I've come as. _

"So…" InuYasha sighed. "I am that boy?" Spirit nodded. "Why am I not surprised?" Spirit looked at him sympathetically.

_I can come with you now. You've freed me. I can never leave wherever I first end up in this world unless you come get me. Because, you know, this is such a rare case._

"Um, sure," InuYasha said, still not fully understanding. "Will the others be able to see you?" Spirit nodded.

_Alright, then._ They were back in the cave and everyone was now staring at Spirit. He waved.

"What's that?" Koga said.

"I'm a Spirit," he said. He pointed to the exit. "I'm gonna go." He smiled happily and went towards the exit and started… walking on air. He turned back to InuYasha. "Let's go!"

"No way!" Koga shouted. "You're a demon." Spirit stared at Koga. "Yeah, I'm a demon too. But you're evil!"

"Me?"

"Him?" said Yomi. "But Spirit's nice."

"Yeah, and I haven't been killing your pack," Spirit said. "Dragon did it."

"'Dragon?'" Koga repeated.

"Yeah!" Spirit pointed behind him. "Dragon likes to play jokes. I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Why you…" Something about Spirit ticked Koga off (probably because he looked like the "mutt") and Koga lunged.

"I'm really getting sick of you." Spirit waved a hand and they were no longer in the cave. Kagome, Yomi, Masao, and InuYasha were back at the hut. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Remember, one more step." He exploded into tiny stars and they flew away.

"InuYasha!" He turned to see Kasumi. "You're back." Chinatsu came up behind her with a happy expression unlike Kasumi's sad one.

"Hey!" she greeted. "Good news! Sango and Miroku and Shippo (God knows why they brought him) went to slay a demon that'll pay well! We're eatin' good tonight… or whenever they get back."

"Shut up," Kasumi snapped. InuYasha flinched. Kasumi never told anyone to shut up. "So you really do like Kagome better?"

"No, I…"

"I'm just another Kikyo to you," she said looking down. "You don't really love me." Chinatsu saw that Kasumi realized the truth and ran for cover behind Kagome. Kasumi took her ice girl form with her solid hair and cold eyes.

"Die," she said. "Just die." She threw some ice shards, blizzards, everything she had.

"Crud," Chinatsu said. "Guess this was a good time to activate _it._"InuYasha looked at her strangely with his arms blocking his face. "This is what Naraku wanted. Remember?" She eyed Yomi and Masao. "Naraku's recreated the time when Kikyo 'betrayed' you."

"InuYasha!" Kasumi shouted over the winds. "I… I don't want to do this!" She snapped out of her violent state for a minute. "You can stop me!"

"What?" InuYasha said. "How?"

"Kill me!" Kasumi shook her head and her eyes went cold again. The blizzards picked up. An ice shard hit InuYasha's arm. He could feel it become wet.

"Do it!" Chinatsu ordered. "She'll be fine. This'll be better for her!"

"No!" he said. "I can't." He turned to Kagome to say something, but he couldn't when a shard entered her side.

"Kagome!" Masao and Yomi rushed to her side. It was like nothing else existed except Kagome. She wasn't moving. Could she be…? InuYasha glared at Kasumi. He knew what he needed to do, but did he have the heart to kill his best friend?

*It's been so long! I'm really sorry! I'm going through a pretty tough time and I've been trying to do my best. Again apologies for the wait.*


	10. Yomi's Sacrafice

InuYasha looked over to Yomi. She was carrying Kagome into the hut. Then he turned to Masao. He had a few cuts on his face and arms, but nothing serious. Yomi came running out again.

"Kagome's safe!" she shouted over the blizzard. "And alive!" Chinatsu stood next to her melting ice shards with her fire, but it didn't do much.

"Now what?!" Masao yelled. InuYasha didn't know.

"Kasumi, stop!" he ordered. But she didn't. If anything, she was growing stronger by the second.

_Kagome,_ Spirit said. _If you don't do something, Kasumi will go after her after she's disposed of you. _

_But… what do I do? _InuYasha thought.

_Think of Kagome. _Think of Kagome? Well, he had no other option. Kagome… she used to wear a green and white uniform with a red scarf. He used to think it strange. And then came the sit command. She did it all the time! But, he did like it when she was happy. She _was_ pretty, mean as she was. Well, she wasn't mean all the time. Just sometimes. He liked her best when she was nice.

"InuYasha?" Yomi called. She noticed him zoning out.

He remembered when Kagome said that when the battle with Naraku was over, she'd stay with him. That made him happy. Just being around her made him happy.

"This is _no_ time for thinking!" Masao said. "Do something!"

But Kagome was mean sometimes. Really mean. But she was one of the only people to be kind to him. But he didn't _love_ her. Did he?

"Hey!" Masao was ready to come over and slap InuYasha in the face and snap him out of it when he stopped.

Yes. He did.

_Good-bye…_ everyone heard Spirit say faintly.

"No!" Kasumi shrieked. She saw a silhouette of the last person she wanted to see running towards her. She brought on every single ounce of strength she had on him, but it didn't work.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" And the blizzards and ice shards stopped. Yomi and Masao uncovered their faces and looked at InuYasha.

"'Bout time!" Masao said. InuYasha, now a half-demon, complete with Fire Rat Robe and all, smiled at them.

"Is this what you really look like?" Yomi asked studying him carefully.

"I guess." InuYasha spread out his arms and looked down and himself.

"I'm glad you're back, Lassie," Masao said pulling a dog ear. InuYasha swiped his claws at him, but Masao ducked and jumped onto his back. "Hi ho Silver, away!" he shouted. Yomi laughed as InuYasha wrestled him off his back and threw him to the ground.

"You fool," Sango said to Miroku. "I told you I could handle it myself." Miroku rubbed his cut cheek.

"Well, I couldn't let my wife get into such danger…"

"Don't touch there!" Sango Sango Slapped Miroku across the face, right on his wound.

"You two fight too much," Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder. They reached the hut.

"Kagome!" Sango was so shocked by Kagome's state that she dropped the Hiraikotsu.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. "I just woke up. What happened to Kasumi? Do you know?" Sango was about to say she didn't, but something interrupted her.

CRASH! InuYasha and Masao crashed through the ceiling, punching and kicking. InuYasha held a sword, the Tesusaiga, out of Masao's reach.

"It's mine!" he declared. He transformed it and started swinging it at Masao.

"SIT!" InuYasha yelped as he dove headfirst to the ground.

"Ha-" Masao was going to start laughing at him and take the sword, but Yomi (who jumped in through the hole in the roof) karate chopped him on the head.

"Inuyasha!" Sango, Masao, Kagome, and Shippo all started saying things at once when Kagome finally Sango Slapped him.

"Idiot!" she said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?!" She hugged him. InuYasha sat there, not exactly knowing what happened, but he hugged her back.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Masao chanted. Yomi chopped his head again and dragged him outside. InuYasha and Kagome both blushed. She immediately tore away from him. Then they heard Yomi.

"Get out here!" she yelled. "Now!" They all rushed outside to see Kasumi.

"She's not dead?!" Chinatsu said. But how? InuYasha killed her!

"You can't kill snow," Kasumi said. "Now die, fools!" She came at them with more force than ever.

"Ah, crud," Masao said. InuYasha ran towards Yomi and hid her behind a tree.

"Don't move," he ordered, giving a glare for effect. He went back to Masao.

"What else ya got?" Masao asked. InuYasha brought out Tetsusaiga. He tried the Wind Scar. Kasumi exploded into snow and ice, but came back together.

"You've got no chance!" Kasumi made more and more shards. InuYasha did every move he knew; he even did Blades of Blood. But no effect. Kasumi was right. They couldn't kill her. Yomi kneeled behind her tree. She remembered what Spirit told her. She had that purifying touch. If she could just get close, she could purify Kasumi. But there were those shards and winds she was blowing in all directions. How could she get close?

InuYasha tried the Wind Scar again. Sango did her Hiraikotsu and joined the battle. Yomi noticed something. The two attacks were strong together and the winds and shards stopped for a few seconds as Kasumi gathered herself again. But Sango and InuYasha and even Masao were too battered to run and finish her off even if they could.

"InuYasha! Sango!" she called. They turned to her. "Do your attacks together again. They exchanged looks but did the Wind Scar and Hiraikotsu. Yomi leapt from the tree when Kasumi exploded and got close.

"Yomi!" Sango said. But Yomi kept going. So… close. She reached out and touched Kasumi just as she changed back… but not before she made one final shard.

"No!" Kasumi gave a deafening scream and gave off a light. "Fools…" And she was gone. For good.

"Hey, Yomi!" a wounded Masao said. "You did good!" He held his arm and ran to her, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she collapsed.

"Yomi?" said InuYasha. He and Sango followed Masao to her. Kasumi's final shard did her some damage.

"Did I do it?" she asked weakly. Masao nodded.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling. "Let's get you help." She smiled at him best she could. Her dark hair was now red and her shirt was soaked through.

She touched InuYasha's hand. And she never moved again.

InuYasha couldn't help but be devastated over Yomi and Kasumi's death. Masao kept staring at the spot where she died and repeatedly visited a crude grave they made her. He put lots of white lilies and white roses on it. When someone would ask why he put those on, he'd say, "They mean purity. Fits her, doesn't it?"

One day, while Masao was grieving at his relative's grave, Kagome and InuYasha came to him.

"Masao," Kagome said gently. "I think you should go back to your own time."

"No!" he protested, standing up. "Yomi's here, and you're here, and… nobody wants me in my own time."

"It's dangerous here," she said. "We don't want you…" She nodded her head to Yomi's grave. InuYasha looked away.

"The flow of time may change if you stay any longer," she said. Masao nodded. He knew there wasn't any use in staying.

"Okay, tell grandma and grandpa I said bye," he said going to the well. "It was nice fightin' with ya."

"You too," InuYasha said finally. Masao waved, sat on the edge of the well, and fell backwards. There was a flash of light and he was gone. Kagome put her hands over the well.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Putting a seal on the well," Kagome answered. "He may come back."

Meanwhile, Masao had changed his mind and jumped back down the well, only to find it no longer worked.

Ten years later, Masao sat on the edge of the well. It was a place he often came to think. A flash of light made him fall off it. He saw a half-demon who looked as young as he was ten years ago rise out of the well.

"Kagome said it was safe," he said.

"Of what?" Masao (who was having a freak attack on the inside) said.

"Everything. She was able to put a barrier around the village, so if you'd like to come back…" Masao was about to say something when something peeked out behind InuYasha. One was a human. She couldn't be older than seven and looked a lot like Kagome. Could it be? Two more kids ran out from behind him and stood in front of Masao. They both, a boy and a girl, looked just like InuYasha, dog ears and all.

"Hey, mister," the girl said as she smiled. "Are you Masao?" Masao nodded. She reached up and took his hand. "Then let's go! Everyone's waiting." Masao looked up at InuYasha.

"Yours?" he asked. InuYasha nodded. "What?! You?! With kids?!"

"I'm Akane," the dog-eared girl said. She pointed to her brother (who wore clothes like InuYasha's). "That's Ranma. And that's…" She pointed to the girl behind her father. "That's Sasame. She's gonna be a priestess. I wanna be a great half-demon, just like Daddy!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" Ranma said cracking his knuckles.

"You're on!" Akane and he started fighting.

"Why are we waiting?" Masao asked, now smiling. "Let's go!" He linked arms with InuYasha (against his will of course) and leapt down the well. Ranma, Sasame, and Akane were right behind them.

InuYasha climbed out of the well and looked to the sky. He thought of Kasumi and Yomi. He'd never forget them. But that wasn't important now. Now was the start of a new adventure.

*THE END?! Already? Man, it's only been a week or two, hasn't it? Anyway, I'm so happy that most of the characters got a happy ending! _Most. _Oh, and what happened to Chinatsu? She's still living with InuYasha. I couldn't kill her off! Oh, and about Ranma, Sasame, and Akane… maybe we'll be seeing them again soon… Anyway, thank you for reading!*


End file.
